The Place Where Wishes Comes True Ch1
by WhiteXRose96
Summary: When you loose a love one,you have to learn how to move on. But what if Tails is having a hard time doing so? After loosing Cosmo, what will become of him? How long will it take? /Pairings include Tailsmo and Some Sonamy./ I would love to hear any feedback


**AN:/This is just something that I have thought of a long time ago when I made that TailsXCosmo Comic (that I discontinued) So, I decided to write the first chapter. There may be some misspelling and such but that can be edited later on.**

**The Place That Wishes Comes True**

-WhiteXRose96

**Chapter 1 -NiGHTMARES**

_It was something I wished I never experienced._

"Tails!" She said with her innocent voice.

_It seemed to good to be true.._

"Yes, Cosmo?" I replied, staring back at her.

"Isn't today wonderful~?" She cheerfully asked.

"Yes it is.." I replied back, noticing how nervous I am.

_She was right there besides me-gazing at the stars._

"Cosmo, I'm just so happy you're here!" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Umm..Tails..?" She said in a low tone.

"Yes Comso?" I questioned, why does she seem so down?

_But I had to realize.._

"You know this is only a dream".. She said in a monotone voice, trying to avoid my gaze.

_That she is nothing more than a mere fantasy.._

"Huh? What do you mean?"I said when I looked at her in the eyes-her spark was gone. Instead it was replaced with dull gray eyes.

"I can **NEVER** come back.."She yelled, releasing crystal tears out of her eyes.

"Cosmo..what are you saying?" I asked-frightened.

"Because…you.. **KILLED ME!**"She said so harshly, I took a step back.

_Stop it! I can't bear to hear it any longer!_

"**NO I DIDN'T!**"I yelled back stating at her with fear in my eyes.

"_**Murderer… **_"She whispered. Then she vanished before my eyes.

_I had to realize..that she was meant to leave…leaving me with a broken heart._

**Amy Rose's House- 3:00 AM**

I'm just staring at the dark ceiling from above in a daze. It's normal for me to wake up at this time now. Tails is all I worry about. After Cosmo's death, he took it hard. He seemed to progress when we came back here on Mobius, but I can still see the pain hidden in his face. He seemed to be preoccupied with his machines at his workshop all day and that pretty much all he did. Cream and I would invite him for Tea or a picnic to cheer him up, but I can still notice his true depression buried deep within him. Even Sonic and Knuckles would come along to see how he is doing but he would pretend if nothing has happened. I can tell he is trying to move on, but love isn't something you can exactly forget-especially if it's your first. I didn't want him to be by himself all alone at his workshop, I wanted to ask Sonic if he could look after him, but he doesn't exactly have a place to stay. He just goes with the flow. I asked Vanilla if she could look after him, she gladly agreed but when we try to talk Tails into it, he declines and says he doesn't want to be a bother. That is when I got the idea he should move in with me. I see him as a little brother and we all act like family so why not? It took some persuasion, but he finally agreed. It will only be for a few months until he is stable enough to be by his own again.

I stood up from my bed and looked out the window near me, and I noticed the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Multiple stars were visible-I know Cosmo is up there shinning the sky as bright as it can be. My thoughts were broken until I heard a familiar cry.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

I got out of my room and started to run towards one of the guest's rooms and saw Tails face covered in tears.

"Tails are you alright?" I asked when I came by his side.

Tails nodded his head while drying off his tears. It hurts when you see someone close in this condition.

"I know, I'll make some hot chocolate!" I said, trying to cheer him up. " C'mon, let's go." I said as I took his hand. He followed me to kitchen and I started to prepare the hot chocolate. I was trying to be subtle, but I already knew he dreamt the same nightmare. It's been the same for months. Tails was sitting down at the kitchen table while I took a seat across from him as I set down the mugs containing hot chocolate. "It was the same nightmare was it?" I asked.

Tails took a sip from his mug and he nodded. He sighed before he could say anything.

"It just seems to real.." Tails replied he covered his face with the palms of his hands. "I just can't seem to forget her!" Tails said as tears started to form.

"Tails.." I whispered.

"She was someone special.." Tails said with a smile, as he thought of Cosmo. "But- WHY WOULD SHE HAUNT ME LIKE THIS!?" He yelled as he banged the kitchen table with his hands, causing the hot chocolate to spill.

"Tails.." I said, as I stared at him. "She isn't haunting you."

"Still…I know that her death is mostly all my fault." Tails said as he tried not to choke on his tears.

"Tails! Now you know that is not true!" I yelled at him but then I noticed the plant behind him.

"Amy?" Tails asked, wondering what Amy was looking at.

I looked at the plant, in its white pot. I knew this is something special to Tails, since it's the only thing left that came from Cosmo. I don't know why, but I felt a weird sort of energy pulling me towards its direction. I couldn't stop myself from walking to its direction and when I got there, I got a hold on the pot. "You brought Tails so much pain..I know it wasn't your intentions.." I thought to myself.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Tails asked as he looked back.

In just an instance, I couldn't move. I was locked into place and I have received some sort of vision. I saw a little girl- who looked exactly like Tails and…. Cosmo. She had short light green hair, with giant ocean blue eyes, had a cute little muzzle, light pink flowers on the side of her head, a huge fluffy tail and a traditional seedarian outfit. No, it couldn't be! She came up with me with the biggest, most adorable smile and called me "Aunt Amy!"

"Aunt Amy?" I asked myself, being puzzled. I let go of the pot and stepped back. "What was that all about? I must be tired.." I said to myself.

"Amy!" Tails yelled, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked worryingly.

"I'm fine- don't worry about it." I said while smiling.

"Umm.. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I have become a burden to you. It's just really hard to be myself. One minute I'm happy and being myself and then the next I get depressed when I think about her.. Heck I'm 8 years old and I'm already feeling all of these emotions." Tails said looking down towards the floor.

I came close to Tails and hugged him. " You're never a burden to me Tails we all love you, and we want to look out for you- I know dealing with Cosmo absence is hard for you. It's hard for all of us." I told Tails while hugging him.

"Don't get me wrong, I really loved Cosmo. It felt nice whenever I was around her and all.. I'm just sad that she's gone.." Tails replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I know Tails, I know she really loved you as well. Everyone could see that you two had a strong connection" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. Thanks for putting up with me Amy." Tails said with a smile on his face. It's been a long time since I saw a sincere smile from him.

"Aww, no problem little brother! Just remember I'm always here by your side. You are never alone." I told him while releasing him from my hug.

"Thanks, Amy." Tails said. He then got paper towels to clean up the hot chocolate.

"Let me help you with that!" I said while getting more paper towels to help him out.

_Yes..I am never alone.._

_I know I can never forget her. No matter how much I try._

_She meant the world to me._

_But I still can't get rid of the guilt that has built inside me over the past months._

_I just can't. Not while this nightmare is keep haunting me._

_A part of me has left when she died-when I had to shoot her in order to save the galaxy._

_I really miss her.._

_But now she is nothing more than a mere fantasy.._

_One I cannot reach._


End file.
